GreyJoke's Story
It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing, the trees were waving, and the sky was as clear as a clean slate. Not for GreyJoke. He wanders the Roblox universe, clad in nothing, weeping because he is alone, and when those tears that he sheds strike an object, be it a liquid, a solid or a gas, they suck the life out of it, leaving it as colourless as Grey himself. One day, after he'd gone through a village and field of buttercups, (both devoid of colour now), he stumbled upon a large cliff. Just then, a raindrop splashed onto his colourless back, turning grey as soon as it struck him, then another came, and another. Then a clap of thunder sounded. A storm was coming. I need to find shelter soon, or I'll be soaked, ''he thought. He scanned the landscape, but could not find any good spots. ''Darn, he thought. He turned and observed the cliff. There was a large cave in the face of it.'' Ah, that seems like a good place to stay. So he made his way to the cave, and climbed inside. Grey started to explore the cave after he had laid down and slept for a portion of time. The cave was incredibly dark (obviously), and Grey hunted around it for a few hours, before giving up and sitting down on a nearby rock. 'Why am I so lonely? Why, God? WHY?,' he screamed. And with that, he smashed his fist on the ground in anger. Pain blazed up his arm, the nerve cells in shock. Grey spent hours weaning the pain away, eventually collapsing in his pained exhaustion, out cold. The next day, he could smell eggs frying, and smoke. Thinking he was still dreaming, Grey turned over, but when the sour tang of the smoke made him cough, he awoke. The smell was coming from outside the cave. ''My my, I haven't eaten in a day, ''he thought. He crept out of his little hidey-hole and gasped. There was a couple of tents, gathering around a small, unlit campfire. He walked down to the campsite in wonder. When he got there, he got into one tent and took out a tin of animal crackers. He scoffed the lot, and was just searching the second tent when a loud voice shouted, ''HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' Grey jumped in surprise and whirled round to see who was there. A burly woman, with a leopard fur coat and a hunting rifle, stood there with a snarling, drooling Labrador. '' 'Umm, I lost something in one of those tents, and I have found it and...' '' replied Grey, unable to think of anything else to make up his story. ''''And what, tried to steal my food? Now look here, you!', shouted the woman. 'I will not have people like you rummaging around in my tents and stealing my food! I will make a promise to you now.' 'As she spoke, she drew a line in the dirt with her foot. ' "See that line there, bucko? Well, if you cross it, I will shoot your leg! That'll teach you!' 'Grey was annoyed. ''I was only looking. I'm going to test his warning. ''And with an act of anger, defiance and arrogance, he deliberately crossed the line. The woman turned around, and shot his ankle. Grey screamed in pain, and limped back to the cave in tears. The woman followed him, and shot him again, this time in the knee. Grey felt overwhelmed with pain, and limped away into a snowy plain, screaming constantly until he was far enough from the woman. He walked (because the gunshot had healed) through mountains, frozen rivers, and a gigantic forest. There, he found a small town called 'Winston Town'. ''Looks like a jolly place, he thought. He looked over the small streets, when he saw two children playing around with a camera. 'This thing is awesome, Toby!', one said. 'Yeah, and-' Toby stopped. He was frantically pointing at Grey, who was watching them talk. 'Tobs, take a picture, quick!', shouted the first kid. 'Before it gets away!' 'Maria, for Pete's sake call me '''Toby, '''not Tobs, please?' 'Oh, fine.' she replied. 'Take the picture, now, before the men in the white coats come and take it away!' While they were arguing, Grey, alarmed, had snuck off to another location to watch the town, as he did not want the white-coated men, whoever they were, to capture him and take him away. Grey then stalked off into the darkness, finding his way by the moonlight bouncing between the coniferous trees. But, unknown to him, a hidden security camera, had captured a screenshot of him. _________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Security Footage from Camera 1B - REDACTED Report: Recently, a camera has captured a photograph of an anomaly walking off into the nearby mountain range, taking the form of some sort of humanoid entity. It seems to be the height of a normal Robloxian, with a light grey complexion all around, except on the torso and the left arm, which are a darker grey. No other features are present on its body except a crude lowercase 'g' painted on its belly. There were also some reports from two children. They said they had seen said creature watching them with 'intent' when they were playing with a camera. We've brought our teams into the surrounding areas of Winston Town and no trace of the creature was found except a few pine needles smeared with some kind of substance, that seems to suck out the colour of the object that it is touching, reducing it to a husk. We've sent it to the laboratory for further testing. This is Captain EXPUNGED, Level 3, over and out. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Marked for Review